borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is anyone downloading DLC 4?
Well? NOhara24 00:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Not showing up yet for me, any luck?00Average 00:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not out for me yet, and won't be until over 4 hours from now (as it's 8:04PM here, and the DLC won't be out, likely until 12 (noon) tomorrow. So like, over 12 hours wait for me :( AtlasSoldier 00:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm an hour behind you, but tried changing system time/locale to see if that worked, still not finding anything. Hopefully CJ has it right. =P00Average 00:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :: XBLA marketplace is currently down, methinks they are adding it right now..GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) No, Its not actually released yet. The countdown was for when GMT hits the 28th (Since that is what the forum time is.) Probably won't be available until California hits the 28th (7 hours from now), and more realistically, sometime in their workday, so probably 15 or so hours at least. DemonicGoblin 00:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow is gonna be a long-ass workday. Beware the clap 00:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Haha yeah I know what you mean. I have class until 5PM DemonicGoblin 00:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Just to be clear, it's going to be released at the same time for everyone. Some people seem to be confused about that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) what? you think they're going to upload an addon in one timezone, then deliberately withhold it until THAT timezone reaches a certain day? It's right there, which means the only thing preventing people from downloading it is a simple true/false function that says "is it the 28th for them yet? no. oh well then, we're gonna hide it from them in the marketplace. That doesn't even make sense.(i'm not mad at anyone here, i'll just be mad at gearbox/2k IF and only IF that's the case) Zorakirby 00:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) That's basically what I said. It's going to appear available for everyone when it does. Time zones are irrelevant.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) * *oh. OK. that's good. i was afraid they would time-lock it or something like that. Zorakirby 00:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) In how many hours is it going to be released? GT: Kaiser_Lucifer XBOX360 Forums are guessing 2-3am Seattle time, at best.. Another 10 hours? 00Average 00:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) One of the benefits of living in China - if it's a midnight PST release, it should come out just in time for me to download it on my one and only computer before going home from work. I wasn't particularly planning on playing it until the patch releases, but I might blast the PT1 run-through with my level 61 Hunter before he can gain any XP from it (the missions, since the enemies aren't likely to offer much). - FatDragon (Test related to changing countdown Laserrobotics (talk) 01:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC)) I was hoping to download it while watching some TV, but I guess not... I'll have to wait till tomorrow after school D: Since the Gearbox Store is located in Texas, I would assume it won't be available until 12:01am CT USA, about 1:04 from now. -- MeMadeIt 03:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's after Midnight CT, but neither the GBX Store nor 2K Store have it available yet. -- MeMadeIt 05:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Funny thing, I live REALLY CLOSE to the studios and I even go to the same Gamestop that the guy who does the Claptraps' voice goes to (according to one of the managers). If I had a car I'd have gone down there earlier and asked them... -ChaosRexRegis So anyone have any luck yet it is currently 230 am central time, i am gonna got straight from work at 7am and get some more gamer points, can't wait i actually bought red dead redemption to kill this last week of waiting, and flew through it, good game horrible ending, anyways i will be looking for a 4 man team to go through this game any takers XBOX GT SinisterNobody 07:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Is anybody downloading this yet for PC, and if so where from? I can't find it on the Gearbox Software Store site or 2K. Outbackyak 10:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The only reports I've heard are one guy on here downloading it from Missouri, and apparently it's also on the German XBL marketplace. No joy on the forums yet. NOhara24 11:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Its still early, give it till about 5-6 hours then panic. 11:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) NOhara24 11:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) That looks more like a "I forgot to use the restroom before going on a road trip, so now I have to use a gastation restroom" face. 11:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Thus, panic face. NOhara24 11:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Im downloading it now from Live. It is now 4:30am Pacific standard time now I just woke up. Its 10AM and I don't see it for PC yet, Official stie hasn't changed either. Its a sad morning. DemonicGoblin 14:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Everything I've been reading points to the Xbros having it first. LIVE updated itself around 8 AM, I would assume Uberorb and CJ are playing it which is why they haven't reported in yet. PSN and Steam will probably get it later today. NOhara24 14:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I downloaded it at 8:00am EST this morning a played for about 20 minutes! looks good so far I got to kill a few claptraps and some Hyperion Bad aZZ soldiers. Going home for a long lunch.Cbchess 14:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm downloading it as we speak. I've got college for 4 hours (starting in an hour), so I won't be able to play it just yet. AtlasSoldier 14:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Hope the PC version comes out in less than 2 hours. I have class for the next 5, and my internet is slow as possible (horray for schools limiting bandwith to 100kb/s) so it will take awhile. Also, did anyone take into consideration that the PC version has always been released a two days to half a month later than the xbox version? DemonicGoblin 14:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : :The word on the forums is that the PC version won't be out till the 30th. They have a kotaku article saying so (Too lazy to track it down again.) Some are doubting it, but that's the word as far as PC release goes. PSN is still on track for today...just a matter of when. NOhara24 15:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :DLC 4 is not on PSN. Why is this DLC XBox only? Has anyone with a PS3 downloaded DLC 4? Why was the DLC advertised to come out on PS3 but isn't? Gearbox lied to us. That's not cool. Insomniac9783 17:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sbox live release is confirmed. Not sure on PSN or PC availability, though the previous DLCs' have been released on xbox first, but only by a day or two, surely not more than a week. Does Gearbox have xbox exclusivity? BMetcalf82 17:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Gearbox isn't lying to anybody, and they have no platform exclusivity. It just launches on the 360 a bit faster than on the PS3 or PC. Stop counting off the minutes and just wait until you get it. 17:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::@Insomniac, PSN updates itself every tuesday at 7PM. Before you go off showing everyone how ignorant you truly are, you may want to do a bit of research to back yourself up. They said "September 28th" last I checked, it's still the 28th. NOhara24 17:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :: ::If I'm wrong, I appologize. But there is no need for calling anyone ignorant. Insomniac9783 18:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Smeg it, I'm gonna finish my run through Moxxi while I wait 19:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC)